Rain of Gate Give me an Answer
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Tapi hanya beberapa dari mereka semua yang mampu merasakan keajaiban yang hanya ada di tempat itu, dan mereka menyebut keajaiban tersebut sebagai Rain of Gate Give Me an Answer.


Rain of Gate Give Me an Answer

Disclaimer : Fujimaki ; Tadatoshi

Warning(s) : Shonen-ai, AU, berkemungkinan ooc dan memiliki typo, dan perinngatan lainnya.

Kemungkinan penulisan berantakan karena beberapa tahun gak pernah nulis ff lagi karena itu sarannya sangat dibutuhkan.

Ch 1 : Ini tidak mungkin

SMA Teiko merupakan sekolah ternama untuk kualitas dari setiap lulusannya maka dari itu banyak yang berminat untuk mendaftarkan diri mereka menjadi siswa di sekolah tersebut. SMA Teiko sendiri terletak di Kyoto di kaki pegunungan, dari bawah siswa menaiki tangga sepanjang dua puluh meter sebelum akhirnya menemukan dua jalan yang berbeda arah, siswa laki-laki akan mengambil jalan kiri sedangkan siswa perumpuan mengambil jalan kanan.

SMA Teiko memiliki dua gedung sekolah, untuk siswa laki-laki dan siswa perempuan. Lima puluh meter dari masing-masing gedung berdiri asrama yang memili empat lantai. Lantai pertama untuk tempat para siswa mencuci dan menjemur pakaian mereka serta di lantai tersebutlan dapur dan ruang makan berada. Tiga lantai lainnya diisi oleh kamar para siswa, dimulai dari kelas tiga hingga kelas satu dan kamar mandi berada di setiap lantai.

Karena keberadaannnya yang di kaki pegunungan, SMA Teiko dikelilingi oleh banyak pepohonan, bahkan antara gedung laki-laki dan gedung perempuan pun tertutup oleh rimbunnya pepohonan yang tak memungkinkan untuk para siswa melihan ke gedung yang lain.

Banyak dari para lulusan yang bangga pernah dapat bersekolah di sana begitu pula dengan para siswa yang masih menimba ilmu di sekolah tersebut, mereka bangga mampu diterima di sana, tapi hanya beberapa dari mereka semua yang mampu merasakan keajaiban yang hanya ada di tempat itu, dan mereka menyebut keajaiban tersebut sebagai Rain of Gate Give Me an Answer.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh laki-laki, di lantai berserakan kardus berbagai macam ukuran, setiap orang yang berada di sana sibuk mencari dimana kardus yang bertuliskan nama mereka begitu pula dengan Furihata Kouki, siswa baru di SMA Teiko itu sibuk melihat satu demi satu dari setiap kardus yang ada di sana, berharap salah satu dari mereka ada yang bertuliskan namanya.

"Aku yakin barangku seharusnya sudah sampai…" gumamnya pelan sambil terus mencari, "oh!" kedua iris mungil pemuda bersurai coklat itu melebar melihat kardus berjarak dua langkah darinya yang memiliki kanji seperti namanya. Sedikit terburu segera ia langkahkan kakinya ke sana untuk memastikan.

"Benar! Ini milikku!" serunya senang saat melihat memang namanyalah yang tertera di sana.

"Furihata Kouki?"

Namanya yang disebut dengan nada tak yakin oleh seseorang membuat Furihata membalikkan tubuh, indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok pemuda yang tengah menatapnya ramah dengan sebelah mata, pemuda itu memiliki surai hitam yang terlihat lembut dan menutupi mata kirinya, di bawah mata kanannya ada tahi lalat kecil yang membuatnya terlihat cantik. 'Mungkin ini yang disebut pria androgini' pikirnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau Furihata Kouki?" Tanya pria itu.

"A-ah, i-iya…" Furihata mengagguk pelan, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu akan kegugupannya,

"Aku Himuro Tatsuya, kepala asrama di sini." Ucap pemuda tersebut memperkenal dirinya, "kamarmu berada di lantai empat dengan nomor 12, untuk sekarang kau akan menempati kamar itu sendirian sampai ada siswa lagi yang mendaftar ke asrama dan menjadi roommatemu." Lanjutnya seraya melihat papan catatan yang ia bawa.

"Oh, terima kasih!" seru Furihata seraya membungkuk.

Himuro terkekeh pelan melihatnya, "It's okay, itu sudah jadi tugasku."

"O-oke." Furihata mengangguk pelan, "Kalau begitu aku permisi senpai."

Himuro hanya menjawab dengan senyuman sebelum beralih ke siswa lainnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, memberitahukan letak kamar asrama bagi para siswa baru.

Selepas kepergian Himuro, Furihata segera mengangkat kardus berisi barang-barangnya dan melangkah menuju lantai empat. Kardus itu hanya berisi pakaian sehari-hari dan beberapa barang pribadi muliknya, sedangkan buku serta seragam sekolah telah berada di kamar yang akan ia tempati untuk satu tahun ke depan.

Walau tak terlalu berat namun pemuda bersurai coklat itu cukup kerepotan membawanya dari lantai satu. Furihata berhenti sejenak di tangga menuju lantai empat, dibenarkannya posisi kardus yang berada di tangan sebelum kembali menaiki tangga, namun baru dua anak tangga yang ia naiki seseorang dari arah berlawanan tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahunya dengan cukup keras hingga membuatnya oleng dan terdorong ke bawah menabrak seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aw!" ringisnya yang harus mendarat dengan punggungya.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku!" Furihata menatap seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya dan tengah memandangnya cemas, orang itu memiliki surai kuning yang cerah serta iris mata berwarna kuning emas yang memikat, tinggi orang itu jelas melebihinya dan wajahnyapun tampan, pemuda yang jelas masuk ke dalam kategori popular dengan perempuan.

"I-itu oke.."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu

"Y-ya…"

"Dan dirimu Akashichi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" Furihata menatap bingung orang itu yang jelas sudah tidak lagi bertanya padanya, segera ia ikuti arah pandang pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut, tak jauh darinya ada seorang lagi yang mengalami nasib sama dengannya, tersadar kalau dirinyalah penyebab orang itu terjatuh segera ia berdiri dan mendekat.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku sungguh minta maaf!" serunya cepat, wajahnya memerah karena malu serta takut kalau sampai orang itu marah.

"Nah, itu oke, bukan salahmu."

Orang itu memiliki surai serta kedua iris mata berwarna merah, apabila pemuda bersurai kuning tadi Furihata akui tampan maka pemuda yang ini sangatlah menawan hingga membuatnya tertegun tanpa sadar saat menatap wajah yang bisa di katakana sempurna itu.

"Ta-tapi karena aku menabrakmu…"

"Kalau begitu Kise yang harus disalahkan karena menabrakmu duluan." Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashichi oleh Kise itu berdiri lalu melempar senyum kecil padanya, membuat wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Iya iya, itu salahku, aku minta maaf."

Furihata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise yang tengah mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

"O-oke."

"Aku Kise Ryota, murid kelas satu yang akan tinggal di asrama." Kise memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Furihata Kouki."

"Kau juga akan tinggal di asrama?"

"Hu-uh." Furihata mengangguk pelan.

"Ini Akashi Seijurou." Kise menunjuk pemuda bersurai merah tersebut, sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan akrab.

"Akashi-san juga akan tinggal di asrama?" Tanya Furihata, mata beriris mungilnya melirik dua kardus yang kini tergeletak di lantai, pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghela nafas lega karena isi dari kadus tersebut tidak keluar berserakan akibat selotip yang menahan agar kardus tidak terbuka.

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi tenang.

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Aku hanya membantu Kise membawa barangnya."

"O-oh." Furihata menangguk menegerti.

"Yeah, thank you Akashichi," ujar Kise seraya mendekati kardus yang tergeletak di lantai, "padahal Aominechi yang berjanji untuk membantuku." Keluhnya.

"Kau harusnya terbiasa dengan sifatnya Kise."

"Iya iya aku tahu." Kise mengangkat salah satu kardus yang sudah ia pastikan merupakan miliknya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Furihata.

"Kami duluan ya Furihata."

"O-oh oke!" Furihata mengangguk cepat, setelah melihat Kise dan Akashi melewatinya segera ia mengambil kardus miliknya yang masiih ada di lantai sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan tujuan awalnya –pergi ke kamar asramnya–.

Furihata menghela nafas lega setelah meletakkan kardusnya di lantai, ia perhatikan setiap sudut kamar tempat ia akan tinggal selama menjadi siwa tahun pertama di SMA Teiko. Ada tempat tidur bertingkat dua, dua lemari pakaian serta dua meja belajar.

Furihata tahu kalau setiap kamar berisi dua orang, tetapi dari informasi yang Himuro berikan tadi kalau untuk sementara waktu ia akan tinggal sendiri sampai ada yang mendaftar kembali ke asrama membuat Furihata bersyukur karena setidaknya masih memiliki privasi walau hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Akhirnya…" gumamnya lega seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang terletak di bawah.

Furihata mentap dasar dari tempat tidur yang ada di atas, mata beriris mungil itu tampak sedikit menerawang.

"SMA,huh?" gumamnya, "untuk berfikir aku akan melanjutkan kehidupan sekolah di sini." Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, Furihata mulai merasa mengantuk.

"Aku lelah…" kedua iris kecil itu hampir tertutup saat tiba-tiba getaran dari ponsel di saku celana membuat pemuda itu terbangun akibat terkejut.

Merogoh saku celana lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, Furihata menatap layar ponsel untuk melihat sebuah nama tengah terpajang di layar benda telekomunikasi itu.

Menekan tombol terima, didekatkannya ponsel itu ke samping telinga, "Moshi-moshi…"

"Kouki!" seruan bernada senang menyahut dari sebrang.

"Ha-halo tou-san…"

"Bagimana kabarmu Kouki?"

"A-aku baik."

"Kau tidak menelpon, aku khawatir."

Furihata menghela nafas, "Aku baru pergi tadi pagi tou-san."

"Tapi itu sangat lama bagiku."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Bagiku kau tetap bayi kecil!"

"A-apa?!" wajah memerah karena malu, Furihata menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tak ada yang mendengar, menghela nafas lega saat teringat ia berada di kamar asramanya serta pembicaraan tersebut hanya ia yang mampu mendengar.

"Tou-san…" Furihata memanggil pelan.

"Hm?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kau tahu, kau tak harus memperlakukanku seperti ini terus." Ujarnya tenang.

"Aku tak harus tapi aku ingin."

"Tou-san~"

Furihata mendengar kekehan kecil dari sebrang panggilan, "Aku tahu… aku tahu…"

"Eh?"

"Tapi kau anakku karena itu kau spesial untukku, itu tak bisa dihindari…" tanpa harus melihat langsung Furihata mampu membayangkan kalau ayahnya tengah tersenyum di sebrang sana.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu terdiam, keinginan untuk protes akan perlakuan ayahnya hilang sudah tergantikan rasa hangat di dadanya, mau tak mau bibir itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah, "Te-terima kasih…" lirihnya

Kekehan pelan kembali terdengar dari sang lawan bicara, " Untuk apa?"

"Ye-yeah, well,, untuk selalu bersamaku tou-san…" untuk tidak meninggalkanku, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, aku ayahmu."

"Hem-hem."

"Aku harus lanjut menulis, panggil aku setiap hari oke?"

"Eh? Setiap hari? No way!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja aku sibuk!"

"Dua hari sekali?"

"No!"

"Tiga hari sekali?"

"Aku akan menelponmu saat saku sempat!"

"Eh? Mana bias begitu?!"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Kouki~"

"Sudah ya Tou-san, aku tahu kau sibuk, jangan menyusahkan editormu terus."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Aku menyayangimu. Bye." Mematikan sambungan secara sepihak, Furihata menatap layar ponselnya dengan sayu karena mengantuk, walau begitu senyum masih tercipta di bibirnya mengingat obrolan dengan sang ayah tadi.

Tanpa sadar kelopak matanya semakin tertutup karena rasa lelah yang melanda, ia harus bangun jam lima pagi tadi untuk naik kereta yang telah ia pesan tiketnya dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto. Total perjalanan yang harus ia lalui hari ini hampir sebelas jam lamnya. Tentu ia bisa menggunakan pesawat namun Furihata lebih menyukai perjalanan menggunakan kereta.

Saat jam digital di layar ponsel menunjukkan angka 16:55, Furihata telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Huh?"

Mengerjabkan matanya pelan, Furihata mulai terjaga dari tidur singkatnya, membiasakan indra penglihatan dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap, pemuda bersurai coklat itu menyimpulkan kalau ia tertidur tadi.

Suara air bertabrakan dengan atap bangunan ditambah gemuruh serta kilat yang sesekali menyambar ruang kosong antara langit dan tanah membuat Furihata menolehkan wajahnya ke jendela kamar. Dapat ia lihat lebatnya hujan yang terjadi di luar sana.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, dirihnya ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, layar ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 19:40.

"Lanjut tidurpun tak akan bisa…"

Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Furihata berjalan mendekati jendela –memutuskan untuk membiarkan keadaan kamarnya tetap gelap– , iris mungilnya menangkap pemandangan hujan badai yang tengah terjadi. Liar namun menawan di kedua matanya.

"Mungkin Akashi-san juga seperti itu…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Tersentak akan pemikirannya, wajah pemuda bersurai coklat itu seketika memerah tanpa bisa ia hindari.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa terpikir begitu?!" tanyanya entah pada siapa, "Aku baru bertemu dengannya bodoh!" lanjutnya.

"La-lagipula seseorang seperti Akashi-san itu jelas masuk ketegori popular, aku tak akan ada urusan dengannya."

Dengan wajah seperti itu dan kecerdasan yang dibuktikan dengan menjadi siswa dengan nilai tertinggi dalam tes masuk serta nama Akashi yang melekat padanya, jelas saja pemuda seperti itu tak akan pernah berurusan dengan seseorang sepertinya yang secara sekilas terlihat biasa saja.

'Kehidupan orang seperti Akashi-san, seperti apa ya?' pikirnya seraya menerawang ke luar jendela.

Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran tak masuk akal yang ada di kepalanya, Furihata memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Lebih baik aku berkeliling…" ujarnya pelan," dan mencari makan malam juga."

Lantai empat terlihat kosong saat ia keluar, semua pintu kamar lainpun tertutup entah karena sang pemilik sedang tertidur atau pergi dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya. Berjalan santai, Furihata memperhatikan setiap detail yang terlihat, dari nomor-nomor kamar hingga letak kamar mandi.

Gemuruh di luar sana semakin menjadi, saling sahut bersahutan hampir tak pernah memberi jeda bagi para makhluk hidup di bumi yang mendengarnya, kilatpun hampir tiada henti menyambar ruang kosong di udara.

Furihata menghentikan langkahnya, menatap ke jendela yang ada di depan tangga menuju lantai tiga, kembali memperhatikan badai yang tengah mengamuk.

"Bagaimana cuaca di Hokkaido ya?" lirihnya, "Otou-san…"

Furhata tak mempersiapkan diri saat suara gemuruh besar itu datang seperti ledakan ditemani dengan kilat yang menyambar seakan berada di depan mata.

DDDAAARRRR!

"Gya!"

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu hanya mampu berteriak akibat keterkejutan seraya memejamkan kedua iris mungilnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, semua darahnya terasa terpompa kencang ke seluruh tubuh membuatnya lemas hingga tak sadar kalau dirinya telah terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Furihata membuka kedua matanya perlahan, jantungnya masih berdetak cukup kencang, memaksakan kedua kakinya yang masih terasa lemas pemuda bersurai coklat itu berdiri walau masih bertopang dengan dinding bangungan.

"I-itu membuatku terkejut…" gumamnya, "eh?"

Melebarkan kedua mata saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara yang tak sama dengan yang seharusnya mengucap kalimat yang ia pikirkan.

"Su-suaraku?" Furihata kembali merasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat, bukan karena terkejut melainkan karena rasa takut yang tiba-tiba merayapinya, wajahnya terangkat dan di sana, di kaca jendela yang seharusnya memantulkan refleksi dirinya kini diisi oleh pantulan seorang gadis dengan surai coklat sebahu serta mata beriris kecil yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

To be continue…

A/N : Ini terinspirasi dari manga Ame Nochii Hare.. :D

Btw, aku udah lama gak tulis jadi rasanya berantakan, mohon saran dan kritikannya… :D


End file.
